The BSV1 Virus
by morotsuki
Summary: This story is about a girl named Moro (I use that name too much) and her fight with an evil virus thats taking over earths Saiyans. Its the whole story. Please R&R.


A/n I'm back! My net went down for a super long time after we moved so I really haven't been able to post anything. Sorry about that. I'll try to post more often now. I just got this idea when I was thinking about what to write. I kept on throwing ideas around and I got this one! I'm sorry if anyone thinks I took their idea, but hey, I'm still offline, so ha! Well anyway, I don't own DBZ, but I own my idea! If anyone wants to sue, go ahead. I have this disclaimer to prove I don't own DBZ, and that this was my idea! Btw, if anyone wants to know what the bsv1 virus is really called it's 'The berserk Saiyan version one'. Ain't I creative?  
  
  
  
The bsv1 Virus,  
  
It was a peaceful night. All the starts were out, and a few meteorites streaked across the sky. Then a huge meteorite streaked across the sky. Its trail fell toward the earth. How do I know? I saw it. The small pieces of meteorite dusted everything. A few pieces even landed on me. I just brushed them off and thought nothing of it. I was too young to know. Seventeen at the time. If I only knew how important that dust was.  
  
My name is Moro. I'm a female Saiyan, and I'm twenty-three years old now. Let me give you my short history, and then continue with my story.  
  
The Supreme Kai rescued me. He took me from the planet Vegeta before it was blown up by the evil Lord Freeza. He wanted me to become his helper, and eventually become the next Supreme Kai. At the Supreme Kais planet, time went very slow compared to earth. I only aged a year, but on earth it was about 45 years. We went down to earth to defeat Buu once, and for all. After we did so things went wrong. Very wrong.  
  
For one thing the timing. Trunks and Goten had become teenagers. Trunks was eighteen and Goten was seventeen. And Trunks' little sister had already been born. Goku had been wished back, again, by Gohan. Gohan had been dating Videl, and planed to marry her. Vegeta had been training very intensely. He had already, almost reached the fourth stage of being a Super Saiyan.  
  
Now, on with my story.  
  
We had just defeated Buu, and that night the meteorite dust fell. The Supreme Kai and I were planning to leave earth the next day, but we would never get the chance.  
  
The day had begun as planned. I was over at the Briefs, with the Supreme Kai, getting ready to leave and all, but about an hour into day something started to pull at my senses. It kept on telling me to run, try to get away, to do something. I ignored the pulling. The Supreme Kai and I were out in the Briefs' yard getting ready to fly off. Then, all of a sudden, Vegetas power level skyrocketed. Then Trunks' power level skyrocketed. Then I knew why the voice in the back of my head said, 'run'.  
  
I bolted from the scene. I could feel Vegeta and Trunks' power levels staying at their home. The voice told me to hide, and I did so. I found a very small cave and hid. The voice told me to stay hidden, and I did. I stayed hidden for what seemed like forever.  
  
I could feel Vegeta and Trunks power levels start to move around. Goku, Gohan, and Gotens power levels soon arrived and I could feel them starting to battle. The battle lasted till nightfall. I could sense all the Saiyans had gone different ways. I was beginning to wonder what had made them all turn on each other, and what had gotten into me telling me to run.  
  
It was now the middle of the night, and I felt safe leaving my small cave. The stars were all out again. "I better find the Supreme Kai, and ask him what the hells going on." I told myself. I walked toward the last place I saw him, at the Briefs. When I got there I didn't believe what I saw. The Briefs' house lay in ruins. I hovered above the ruins and saw most of Capsule City was gone. "Thank Kami I got out of here when I did. I might just have been part of these ruins."  
  
I decided to look around for the Supreme Kai. He wasn't much of a fighter, heck he had mostly defense moves. I decided to dig around in what was left of the Briefs' home. I didn't find a speck of the Supreme Kai, so I flew off. I was very careful not to use much energy flying because of all the other Saiyans.  
  
I flew all around what was left of Capsule City and still found no sign of the Supreme Kai. "Shit, where could he be?" I asked myself. I made the terrible mistake of flying over the city. I should have known that at least one of the Saiyans would have stayed there.  
  
Before I knew it, Trunks was in front of me. His power was still skyrocketing. I was surprised I didn't feel his power before this. "Trunks, what happened to everyone? Where's the Supreme Kai?" I asked. I knew better than to ask, but I did anyway.  
  
Trunks eyed me over and smirked like his father. I growled and asked him again. The look in his eye was pure evil. I could tell it. What the hell are you waiting for? Run. He will kill you if you don't. The voice in my head said. The voice didn't have to tell me. The look in his eyes told me.  
  
I got into a fighting stance, and shot a small ki blast at Trunks. He dodged it and it gave me enough time to start off at top speed toward my hiding place. This time Trunks followed me. "Oh shit!" I yelled as I flew at top speed. Trunks was gaining on me, and I had to think up something quick. I can't believe it. His power level keeps on getting stronger. He was right on my tail, and still gaining. Then it hit me. I thought right when he was at my feet I'd stop completely. We were going at such a fast pace that I was sure he wouldn't sense my moves.  
  
I looked back and he was right at my feet. As planned I stopped immediately. He kept on going, but turned around quickly. It was barley any time. The smirk on his face didn't change. It was still pure evil. Then I saw a huge lake under me, and another idea hit me.  
  
I dove into the lake under us, and found a small cave. This time he wouldn't have a chance. He couldn't smell me, and if I lowered my power level low enough, he couldn't sense me.  
  
I saw him swim by, looking for me, and froze. Not a single bubble escaped my nose or mouth. He gave up looking for me at this section and went to another part of the lake. I floated up to the surface and ran into a bunch of bushes. I curled up into a ball and hid there. I don't know how much time passed, but finally Trunks came out of the water and flew off.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief and saw the Supreme Kai walking over to the lake. He started looking into the lake. My eyes widened and I ran over to him. Then a thought crossed my mind and I wondered if he was the same way as Trunks. I stopped, but he saw me and I slowly continued walked over to him. He didn't have that look of evil in his eyes.  
  
"Moro, where the hell have you been?" He asked me. "Hiding." I replied. "Oh. You want to know what's happening?" I glared at him. "You know. You can read my mind. Why ask?" He looked at me seriously. "Moro, to tell you the truth, I don't know what's going on. All the Saiyans have gone evil or something. All of them except you."  
  
I lowered my head. "I've gotten a voice in my head that tells me to run." I paused and then chuckled. "Who would ever think of me with a voice in my head telling me to run. It's not me."  
  
"I know that. The rest of the Saiyans are not themselves either."  
  
I nodded my head. "I noticed." The Supreme Kai walked over to a cave. Ah, shit another cave. I was getting tired of caves. I followed him into the cave and sat down. "It's that girl Saiyan. Get her out of here. She might turn into one like the others." I heard a voice say. "No she's ok." The Supreme Kai replied. I looked toward the voice and saw Yamcha, Tien, and Bulma in the cave.  
  
They all had some sort of fear in their eyes. Something when they looked at me. What was the deal? The tension was too great and I had to ask. "What are all of you afraid of?" They all looked down. The Supreme Kai looked at me dead in the eye. Moro, please. They have already been through enough today. Don't ask what happened. I growled and looked down.  
  
It just made me wonder more what happened at the Briefs home, and what happened to Capsule City. I didn't ask again, because I knew the Supreme Kai would make me leave or something like that. Soon all the humans fell asleep, but the Supreme Kai and I stayed up.  
  
"Supreme Kai, please tell me what happened. All of Capsule City's gone. The rest of the Saiyans are acting like their minds gone and now I have voices telling me to run. Tell me what the hells going on!" I yelled. The Supreme Kai glared at me for yelling.  
  
"After you left, Vegeta and Trunks started to fight. Bulma ran out and started to yell at them, but the real Trunks and Vegeta were gone. They turned and attacked her. She managed to run into her house and hide. Both of the Saiyans followed her inside to try and find her. In the confusion Bra had come out of her room and Trunks had found her. He dragged her outside and threw her down to the ground. She yelled at him for doing that because she didn't know he had changed. He rushed at her and kicked her, sent her flying. He fired three ki blasts and hit her all three times. By then she was nothing but dust. Bulma managed to sneak outside after that. Trunks didn't see her and she ran toward the woods to the north of her house, as fast as she could. She escaped and I figured it'd be best if I followed her. I turned around and saw Vegeta and Trunks fighting again. I ran into the forest behind Bulma and caught up with her. I flew over here because I felt some weaker power levels."  
  
"So you're saying that Bra is dead, and you and Bulma barley escaped with your lives? That doesn't tell why I felt Goku and his sons power levels mixed in with Vegetas and Trunks' power levels." I said. The Supreme Kai glared at me again. "I wasn't finished." I bowed my head in apology and let him continue.  
  
"Like I said I felt weaker power levels and came over here. I found Tien and Yamcha hiding. They told me that Piccolo, Krillen, and Chow-zu had been killed trying to fend off Gohan and Goku. They barley escaped Goku and Goten, but for some strange reason Goku, Gohan, and Goten stopped going after them, and started fighting each other. So they came here. Then we felt all the Saiyans' power levels together, in one huge fight. It turned night and they stopped fighting. I sensed them go different ways and that's about it. Like you saw Capsule City was destroyed in their battle. And here we all are. That's why those humans were scared of you. It seems only Saiyans have turned like this."  
  
"Oh, now I understand." I looked at the mouth of the cave. "What if one of those Saiyans find us?" I asked. The Supreme Kai lowered his head. "I fear only the two of us will escape." He replied. "Oh." He looked back up. "We have to move again soon before one of them does find us. As a matter of fact I was thinking of moving tomorrow." He told me.  
  
I was going to say something, but then I felt a power level coming this way. The Supreme Kai felt it too. "We have to leave now." He told me. I nodded my head and went over to the sleeping humans. I woke Bulma and Yamcha up, and the Supreme Kai woke Tien. I carried Bulma and the rest of them walked. We ran as fast as we could toward a thicket. We all dove in head first. Just in time because right after we did Trunks landed. All of us dared not to move or breathe. We had to take in tiny breaths, so we tried not to make a sound.  
  
He looked around, sniffed the air, and started toward us. Moro don't do anything. I know what you're thinking. Don't jump out and try to take him away from us. The Supreme Kai told me. I growled at the Supreme Kai and jumped out. Trunks got that evil smirk on his face, and got into a fighting stance. I just stood there and stared at him. Supreme Kai, get the humans out of here. I'll take care of myself.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Supreme Kai, Bulma, Tien, and Yamcha bolt out of the bushes. Trunks kept his eyes on me the whole time.  
  
I stood there until I was sure all of my friends had left, then I got into a fighting stance. Trunks ran at me and then disappeared. I saw a trail of dust coming at me, and jumped out of the way, just in time. I powered up to Super Saiyan level two and jumped at him.  
  
Like before his power level soared. His power didn't stop at Super Saiyan level three. He just kept on getting stronger. I knew I was fighting a losing battle, but it had been my choice. The voice in the back of my head told me to fight, and that was what I was going to do.  
  
Trunks charged at me again, and again I dodged. He shot a few medium powered ki blasts toward me, and I dodged them. This time I didn't see him coming. I was too focused on the ki blasts. He got behind me and put his arm around my neck and his other arm around my waist. I tried to struggle and get free, but the more I struggled the more he tightened his grip.  
  
Give up. He has you now. There is nothing you can do. The voice told me. No! I have to get away from him! I'm not giving up! I replied back at the voice. The voice remained silent. I tried to struggle again, and Trunks still tightened his grip. The more you struggle the more pain you'll be in. He'll break your neck if you keep on trying. I heard the voice say. Fuck it! If I die trying to get away then I die. I screamed inside of my head.  
  
"Your not going to get away you know." Trunks told me. I just growled. Now Trunks' hold on my throat was so tight I couldn't breathe. It kept on getting tighter too.  
  
No way to escape. Unless you think death is a way out. The voice said. I ignored the voice and kept on trying to get away. Trunks was getting tired of my fighting for no reason and ended my fight. He did a quick chop to my neck, and everything went black. I don't know how long I was unconscious, but it felt like forever.  
  
When I woke up I had no idea where I was. Everything was dark, I figured I was dead. I sat up and looked around, and didn't see anything at all. It looked like I was buried in some collapsed building. Then I realized that I wasn't dead. My neck and waist hurt like hell, but other than that, I was fine. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness now and from what it looked like I was in some type of underground building.  
  
I got my senses back and found I was lying on the ground. I got up, and walked over to a speck of light. There were no windows or doors that I could see. I heard something big move and saw a bunch of light. A door. That's how I'll get out of here. I thought. I saw someone walk in, then they shut the door.  
  
I kept my eyes on the figure as they came closer. I growled as soon as I saw who it was. He growled back.  
  
"Trunks, where am I?" I asked him. He just gave me a blank stare, like he didn't understand what I said. He turned around and walked away. Then someone appeared where he had been standing. "So this is the Saiyan that avoided my spell. Damn Komishi. Thinks she'll save the world."  
  
I stared at the short figure. He looked like a child, but he didn't have the voice to match. From what I could see he was wearing some sort of black cloak. He pulled something out of his pocket that looked like a ki gun. I got ready to jump up and attack him, but I decided to wait. Fight them! Kill them! Tear them apart! You have to. This is your life you're fighting for. The voice in my head yelled.  
  
I growled once again, and jumped up. I flew at the small figure, but he dodged me. I readied a ki blast to attack him and threw it at him, but he evaded it. Then I heard a small bang. I had only seen ki guns, so I didn't see the bullet coming. It hit me in my chest, and I fell down to the floor.  
  
"Come on Trunks, we better get out of here. She'll be deadly when she wakes back up." That's the last thing I heard when I still had my real self. Then I passed out.  
  
When I woke up it was night out. I could see stars out of the cracks of the trashed building I was in. I felt this weird feeling inside of me. It was like being in a huge fight, and your adrenaline was going and your ki was high, but I could tell my power was low.  
  
I got up, and suddenly, felt very dizzy. Then I remembered Trunks and that other person. And I remembered being shot. I had some blood on my shirt, but nothing else. No pain. I looked around and sniffed the air. I took a few steps and felt very dizzy again. I felt like I was going to faint, but I didn't. I took a few more steps and got over the feeling. I tore a hole in the building, and floated out of it. I decided to find the Supreme Kai, and so I took off for the last place I saw them.  
  
As I flew I had an odd feeling inside of my head. It was like something was waking up. Something that was taking its first few breaths. Something that had just opened its eyes. I felt new and refreshed, and pushed back that voice in my head that had told me to run. I felt no need for it anymore. I had a new voice in my head now.  
  
I finally found the place where I had last seen the Supreme Kai. He wasn't there anymore, so I decided to look around. For some peculiar reason my sense of smell had started working overtime, and I could smell things I never could before. And I knew what the smells were. I smirked as I smelled the Supreme Kai and the rest of the humans. I looked around and decided to follow their trail. It seemed fresh enough.  
  
I followed their trail till I found a thicket of bushes, with wicked looking thorns on it. I saw a small path at the bottom and knelt down to look to see where it led. As far as I could see it led to a small cave. Or at least it was a very small opening. I stood up, looked around again, and I got down on my knees and crawled to the opening. I could barley see them, but I knew they were in there.  
  
I crawled through the entrance, and stood up. It was bigger inside of the cave. "Moro, where have you been? Are you alright?" The Supreme Kai asked. Kill them. Kill them all. You want to smear their blood across the walls. I heard my new voice say. Almost immediately my body did as the voice said. I went on the attack. The Supreme Kais eyes widened and he got into a defensive pose. "Run!" He yelled at the humans. They ran deeper into the cave. I could hear the other voice in my head trying to tell me to stop, but the evil voice overided it.  
  
I jumped at the Supreme Kai and he jumped out of the way. I threw several ki blasts at him. They were too fast for him to evade, and they hit him directly. He lay down on the floor, limp and weak. "I'll come back to finish you." I told him. My voice sounded different. Almost pure evil.  
  
I ran after the humans. They wouldn't get far the way I was running. The cave dug deeper into the ground, and got darker. Amazingly I could see alot better in the dark then I could before. It got so dark, though, I had to rely on my sense of smell now.  
  
I finally found them hiding at the end of the cave. I lit up the cave with a ki blast in my right hand, and Tien and Yamcha jumped out at me. I could only laugh as they knew they were too weak to even stand up against the Supreme Kai. They jumped at me and I jumped out of the way. I played cat and mouse with them for a few minutes, and decided to finish them off.  
  
Don't destroy this cave. This will be your home. The evil voice in my head said. I nodded my head and jumped at Tien. I grabbed him and broke his neck with one quick jerk. I planned to do the same with the other two humans, but thought I'd toy with them a bit more. Yamcha had tears in his eyes. I couldn't figure out what he was crying over, that he was going to die and he knew it or seeing his friend die right in front of him.  
  
I just smirked and lunged, slowly, at him so I'd miss him. I kept on missing him purposely, for about five minutes. It probably seemed like forever to him. My smirk just kept in getting bigger, because with every minute that passed the horror on his face intensified.  
  
I got ready to finish him off, and break his neck, but I heard something behind me. I turned around quickly, got a ki blast in my right hand again, and saw it was the Supreme Kai. I smirked and absorbed my ki blast, and the cave was in darkness again.  
  
I saw the Supreme Kais eyes go blue, and around his hands and arms go blue. Suddenly I couldn't move. "Shit!" I yelled. "Get out of here. I'll hold her." I saw Yamcha and Bulmas figures run toward the end of the cave. I tried to break free of his attack, but it was powerful enough to hold me back. The Supreme Kai waited for as long as he could. Every minute I could feel his energy draining.  
  
Finally he had to let go, and the cave was shrouded in darkness again. I heard him fall down to the floor of the cave. I walked over toward the Supreme Kai. I looked down at him, and heard the good voice in the very back of my head screaming 'No!'. I ignored the voice and lifted my foot up. I positioned it over the Supreme Kais head. I smashed the Supreme Kais head in. Blood and brains splattered everywhere.  
  
I quickly turned around and chased after the humans. They had just made it out of the thicket of bushes, when I caught up with them. I Flew up to Yamcha and tore his head off. He never knew what hit him. I turned to Bulma, who was running as fast as her human legs could carry her. I just laughed and flew after her. I passed her and landed in front of her.  
  
"Please, Moro, don't kill me. I'll do anything. Just please don't kill me." She pleaded.  
  
I ignored her plea, and flew strait at her. I saw her eyes well up with tears, right before I blasted her to dust. "That was too easy." I told myself. I walked back over to where my new home was. I went back to the end of the cave where the body of the Supreme Kai was. "Shit, gotta get this out of here before it starts to smell." And I started to blast all the pieces of what was left of him.  
  
I decided to sleep near the entrance, incase anything decided to come in. I'd kill it if it did. Soon I fell asleep. It was a dreamless and restless sleep. I could hear Bulma pleading for her life, and I could hear Yamcha sobbing before he died.  
  
I woke up late in the morning. I got bored easily, so I decided to go find a fight, or some people to kill. It only seemed natural. I flew over some towns, but they had already been cleared of humans.  
  
I finally found a human family who's home was out in a forest. I saw someone standing and four other people looking at them. I sensed the one person, who was standing in front of the other four, power level. It was Trunks.  
  
"Damn, he pops up everywhere." I said to myself as I flew down lower. He must have been cleaning out all those other humans. Unless there were more Saiyans around I couldn't sense. I landed a few feet away from Trunks. He wore the same smirk he wore when he captured me.  
  
"Moro, I was just about to kill these humans. Care to join me in my small massacre?" He asked me. Now I could see the look of terror on the Human family's faces. There was an older man, a woman, a young boy, and a very young girl. "No, Trunks, I want to kill these humans by myself." He glared daggers at me.  
  
"I found them first, so if you don't mind I think I have the right to kill them first." He replied. He was starting to look annoyed. I growled and raised my power level. I hoped for a good fight, maybe my killing of the humans too. Trunks accepted my challenge and raised his power level too.  
  
The family of humans ran inside their home, and locked their doors and windows. Trunks turned Super Saiyan level three, and I countered his power by going higher than him. I didn't know why, but for some reason I had unlimited power like the rest of the Saiyans too. We kept on raising our power levels and shooting ki blasts at each other.  
  
I tried a few kicks and punches and a couple of them hit. Same for Trunks. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the humans watching our battle from inside their house. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the person that had shot me appeared. He reached out his hands and Trunks fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
I glared at him for interrupting Trunks' and I's battle. I started to yell at him, but he disappeared, taking Trunks with him. I growled and lowered my power level. He is going to pay for interfering our battle. I told myself. I turned my attention to the humans now. They saw me coming down and ran away from the windows. They knew their fate.  
  
I was so ticked off that I didn't care how I killed the humans now. I powered up until I had the power of a level one Super Saiyan, and I fired a good sized ki blast at their home. Where the humans house was, there was now a crater. I smirked at the crater I made and flew back toward my cave. The flight to my home was boring. Nothing, but the smell of death to accompany me.  
  
I landed in front of the entrance to my home, and heard someone behind me. I growled and turned around quickly to find the short man that had interfered with Trunks and I's battle earlier. I smirked and narrowed my eyes at him. He was going to pay.  
  
"Moro, what's wrong?" He asked me in a fake hurt voice. I leapt at him, but he disappeared. He reappeared behind me. I turned around and fired a barrage of ki blasts at him. He escaped, again, without harm. My eyes narrowed more. He was really asking for it.  
  
"Moro, really, you need to learn to control your temper." He scolded. "I'll show you a temper." I hissed. I let my power rise higher and higher, until I felt if I let it go any higher I'd pass out. His eyes widened at me, and he disappeared. Now at my heightened state of power I could see him moving. He was using a teleport move. I followed him until he went into a building. Inside there was Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Goku. They all had their power levels raised.  
  
I decided to try power up more, and the other Saiyans did the same. I eyed them all, then noticed that the person I had followed was gone. I growled, and continued to power up. I leapt at Trunks, eager to finish him off and finish the rest of them off, and kicked him right in the chest. I felt his ribs break. He fell to the ground gasping for air. I figured I'd save him for later, so I attacked Goku.  
  
The voice in my head was driving me to kill all of them. It wouldn't stop telling me to kill them, so to get it to stop giving me a severe headache, I kept on trying to kill them as fast as possible. Soon all the other Saiyans were attacking me. All of their attack power combined was almost too much for me, but my power level kept rising.  
  
I drove a ki blast through Gohans chest, and another ki blast turned Goten to dust. Now there was Trunks, who seemed to be dying on his own, Vegeta, and Goku. Vegeta landed a few good punches on me as did Goku, but now, I was too powerful even for them. I couldn't believe it when Goku was dead on the ground, and Vegeta laid in several pieces on the ground. Trunks had died a few minutes before I killed Vegeta.  
  
I looked around to see if that man was around, but he wasn't. I thought that at least he'd watch the battle. I decided to finally go back to my home. I blew a hole in, what I presumed was the ceiling, and flew off. It was now night and the stars were just starting to shine. I didn't notice, because of my tiredness. I couldn't wait to get home. I landed in front of my cave, walked in, powered down and collapsed.  
  
When I woke up, my body ached all over. The battle had almost been too much for me, but not my power. I was starving, and decided to find something to eat.  
  
I got up, and walked out of my cave. I looked around, smelled the air, found the scent of water, and flew off toward it. Soon I found a huge lake. It was the same lake I had hidden in. Its water was crystal clear. And, from what it looked like, untouched by humans. I dove in and looked around. There was a huge fish in the middle of the lake, and from what I felt like, I could eat all of it.  
  
I decided to catch it, so I sped off toward it. The fish didn't have time to react before I flung it out of the water. It landed with a loud thud on the bank. I flew over to the fish and blasted it with a small ki blast. This cooked it good enough for me, and I started to rip huge pieces off the fish, and shove them in my mouth.  
  
I ate about three-fourths of the fish, but I could have eaten it all. I wanted to save some for later. I tore the rest of the meat off the fish, and made several trips back and fourth, to my cave and back to the lake, and took it home.  
  
I decided to go back to the lake one more time to see if there were any more scraps I missed, and left toward the lake. About halfway there I saw some glowing thing, hovering over a small pond. I went closer to see what it was. As soon as I was extremely close to it, it started to move and shift into a shape. I growled and stepped back. It took the form of a girl dressed in a long, flowing, white gown. I eyed her, and stepped closer to her.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked. She smiled, "I am Komishi." She looked up at me, and frowned. "Moro, what's happened to you?" she asked in a caring, calm voice. I growled again and backed off. I had more important things to do than talk to something like that. "Moro!" She yelled. I stopped in my tracks, as if I was frozen by her voice.  
  
She floated over in front of me. "Why do you have so much hatred in you?" She asked, in her calm voice. "I don't know." I was almost forced to reply to her. There was something making me listen to her. I was sure of that.  
  
"What's come over you, Moro?" She asked very calm and polite. I couldn't believe that she was forcing me to talk to her. "I was fine until that man shot me." I told her. "I really don't know." She shook her head, and lowered her eyes. "Syrab is his name. He created the virus that's eating you alive." She told me. "He's planning to take over this world, using you Saiyans as pawns."  
  
"The other Saiyans are dead. I killed them." I said. She looked at me with some kind of pity. "They are not dead. You mearly fought their shadows." My eyes widened. "Well no matter, they are as good as dead now." I replied. She got a look of anger in her eyes. "Moro, the reason I came to you wasn't to tell you about Syrab, or the Saiyans being alive. It's because you must save earth. I will heal you from this virus, but leave you with your new powers." She told me. "Don't let Syrab shoot you again. You're the hope of the world, now, Moro. You must not fail."  
  
I stood there not knowing what to say. She lifted her hand up, and a white aurora surrounded me. My body felt as if it was floating. My mind was being put as ease. I barley noticed that I had fallen to the ground, unconscious.  
  
When I woke up I looked around. No one was around. I could feel something different about me now. I no longer had the voice that told me to kill everything in my way, now I had a gentle voice in my head telling me what to do. It was the voice of that girl.  
  
Moro, fly to your home. You need rest before your battles begin. She told me. I got up and headed toward my cave. I crawled into my cave, and decided to sleep, even though it was very early in the evening. I curled up into a ball, by the entrance to my cave, and fell asleep.  
  
My dreams were full of the other Saiyans terrorizing humans and killing them for fun. I couldn't believe that I had done the same thing. All through the night I was awoken by a dream where Vegeta had come to kill me, and had done so in my dream. Even though it was a dream it seemed very real.  
  
It was very early in the morning, I guessed about five o' clock, and I decided to get up. I couldn't bear seeing that dream again. I had seen it too often, and in too much detail. I flew to the lake, I had caught the fish in, and landed at the bank. I looked around, even though I knew no one was around for miles, and took my clothes off.  
  
As soon as I was undressed I dove into the lake. I hadn't had a bath for several days now, and I really needed one. I needed to get the smell of death off me. After about ten minutes I felt clean enough to go back and put my clothes on.  
  
I went and put my old clothes back on, and flew toward my cave. I didn't know what I was going to do now. I knew Komishi expected me to save the world, but no that I had my own mind back, I didn't know how. Then I felt Gokus power level heading this way. "Great, just what I need." I told myself. "First a fucking dream where I die all night, then Goku heading this way. All I need."  
  
I decided to abandon my cave, and find somewhere else to hide till I knew what to do, or how to save the world. "Bah, save the world my ass." I said. I walked as a very fast pace until I reached a ruined city.  
  
It looked like the Saiyans had been here too. I walked around looking around for a place that looked like an actual house. I found a barley recognizable home and went in it. There were a few things that looked like furniture, but nothing other that that.  
  
I sat down on the ground to wait till Goku was far enough away from me. I knew I had to find a better hiding place. While I sat I relived the moments I had killed the Supreme Kai and the other humans. I couldn't get those moments out of my head. They seemed to plague my mind whenever I had nothing to think about.  
  
I hoped the guardian of earth was still alive. I wanted to wish everyone that had been killed by me and the rest of the Saiyans be brought back to life. I sat there for a few minutes wishing I had done things different, and never fought Trunks like the Supreme Kai had told me to.  
  
Syrab appearing in front of me interrupted my thought process. I jumped up and saw he had the gun he had shot me with before, in his left hand. I growled and stared daggers at him. "Moro, what happened? I thought you were mine for good." He asked me. He aimed the gun at me. "Too bad it has to go this way, Moro. I had to use more of my virus potion in this bullet." He told me. "This time Komishi won't get you back."  
  
He started to pull back on the trigger of the gun, but right when he was ready to shoot, Komishi appeared in front of us. "Your wrong Syrab. This time you won't get her back." She said in an unnatural, angry voice. Syrab jumped back. It seemed like he had fear in his eyes, but he was doing a great job of hiding it. "Komishi." He said. His voice sounded as if fear had taken over his vocal cords.  
  
"This one was chosen by me to save this planet and the universe. It's horrible you made her kill the one I told to save her. It's also a pity that you made her kill innocent human life." She told him. His eyes were wide, and it looked as if he was looking for a way to escape.  
  
"Moro, you're asking yourself how to save this planet. I'll tell you. It's terrible, but you must kill the infected Saiyans. Even if you kill Syrab here and now there's a chance you may get the virus from the other Saiyans. I can't change them like I've changed you. I'll give the dragon of earth special permission to grant you as many wishes as you need, and to let you wish anyone back that has been wished back before by the same dragon. You may choose to kill Syrab here, or wait till later." She said that without taking her icy blue eyes off of Syrab.  
  
He seemed paralyzed with fear now. "If you don't kill him now you risk a greater chance of being infected with the virus later on. And if you do get infected I have no choice but to wipe out this whole planet." She said. My guilty conscious seemed to want to stop me from killing anyone else, but I knew what I had to do.  
  
I powered up to Super Saiyan level one and aimed a large ki blast at Syrab. He was pleading with Komishi that he'd never do anything like this again, and that he'd go and be peaceful for the rest of his life. From what I could tell Komishi wasn't falling for it. Somehow she was keeping him paralyzed.  
  
I formed a high-powered ki blast in my hand and fired it at Syrab. Now there was just a pile of dust, where he had stood. "I'm very proud of you, Moro. That took a lot of guts to do that. I know you don't want to kill anyone else, but it has to be done." She told me. I hated myself for taking someones life when they were helpless. It seemed so wrong.  
  
Komishi had a look of pity on her face now. "Moro you don't have to hate yourself." I growled and turned toward her. "You should let me keep my own thoughts." I said in a daring voice. She looked shocked, she must have known I wanted to attack her now. "Moro take your anger and fight the Saiyans that have the virus."  
  
I turned the other way and started to walk off. "Just destroy this damn planet." I yelled back. I floated off the ground, and flew toward the cave I had once called home. "Moro!" She yelled in a hurt voice. She didn't paralyze me or anything, just let me fly off.  
  
As I was reaching the cave, I remembered I had sensed that Goku had been heading this way. I stopped suddenly and floated, quickly, to the ground. If he was around here he would know I was here by now. I didn't sense him around, but just to be careful, I lowered my power level down to nothing. I looked around, and walked toward the cave.  
  
I walked for about five minutes, and finally reached my cave. It looked the same as when I left it the last time. I went over to the thicket and thought about blasting it away so I wouldn't have to crawl into my cave, but decided against it. So I got down on my knees and crawled into the cave.  
  
It was semi-dark inside of the cave, I got off my knees and walked toward the back of the cave. The farther back I walked the darker got. Like Komishi said, I still had the enhanced powers of the virus, but I wasn't infected. What would have seemed dark to me when I didn't have the enhanced eyesight wasn't dark now.  
  
After a few minutes of walking I finally reached the end of the cave. I sat down on the ground and stared at nothing, but rock and darkness. I don't know why you're so upset. He was evil and you had to kill him. Komishis voice said. I ignored her voice. Why doesn't she just blow up this planet and get it over with? I asked myself.  
  
"I won't blow this planet up, when there's a chance that it could be saved." I looked up quickly, and saw Komishi standing in front of me. "Why are you so upset, Moro?" She asked me in her caring voice. "I'm not the person you want to save this world. I've done too many wrong things." I told her.  
  
"Moro, you have a very good conscious, but you can't let that get to you now. You've been around the Supreme Kai too long. You've lost all your Saiyan instincts." I stared at her. "I was only with him about a year." I told her.  
  
She started to say something, but a sound behind her made her stop. I got up and looked toward where the sound came from. It seemed like the sound came from a very dark corner of the cave. Even I couldn't see anything there.  
  
Then all of a sudden a huge ki blast came soaring toward Komishi and me. Komishi disappeared, and I jumped out of the way, right in time. The ki blast blew a hole in the back of the cave, and sent sun light rushing in.  
  
I got up and looked in the direction the ki blast had come in. It was Vegeta. He fired a couple more ki blasts at me, and I quickly dodged them. I immediately powered up, trying to reach my top power level. Vegeta felt what I was doing and followed suit.  
  
I flew at him and tried to kick him a few times, but he eluded them. Our power levels were now almost to the point of overwhelming us. Vegeta threw out a few kicks, and I barley evaded them. The look in his eyes was enough to send chills through any normal human. His eyes were all white, but there was still a look of hate, rage or maybe both in them.  
  
He threw a few ki blasts at me, and I countered them with a few of my own. Vegeta seemed to be getting madder the more he missed me. He disappeared, and tried to reappear behind me, but I was used to that move now, so I caught him before he slammed his fists into my back. I flew directly at Vegeta to try and knock him down to earth, but he evaded my attack.  
  
The battle went on like this for hours. I was surprised that our battle didn't attract any other Saiyans.  
  
We were both starting to wear down. Our attacks and defenses were both starting to get weaker. We both were starting to drop our power levels.  
  
I decided to try and fire a huge ki blast at Vegeta. Since I was up in the air, I flew down and landed, gracefully, on the ground. Vegeta followed my moves again.  
  
I powered up as high as I could go, and fired the biggest ki blast at Vegeta I could summon. He fired a ki blast at mine, to counter mine.  
  
The two ki blasts hit each other, and exploded. The blasts were too much for each other. Both Vegeta and I were blasted back. We both landed on the ground a few feet away from where we were standing.  
  
I stayed on the ground for a minute, to regain my senses. I had used most of my power in that last ki blast. I was hoping it would have made Vegeta much weaker than me, but I could still feel his power level. It was almost equal to me, just a little bit stronger.  
  
I looked at him and saw him staggering to his feet. Right now's the perfect time to attack him. He is weak and you could easily overpower him. Komishis voice said. It was the first time I had heard her talk like that. Her voice sounded like the evil voice that I had when I had the virus.  
  
I got to my knees and saw that Vegeta was still trying to regain his senses. I got to my feet and started to walk toward him. Don't worry, Moro, you'll be able to wish him back. Komishis voice said softly. My pace turned into jogging. Vegeta was up, now, and he was looking around for me.  
  
I was running toward him now. He spotted me as I was running toward him, forming a ki blast in my right hand. I put the rest of my power into the blast. He didn't have time to react. I aimed and hit Vegeta dead on. He stood for a second not knowing what hit him, and then fell down to the ground. The huge hole in his chest created a pool of blood the minute he hit the ground.  
  
"One down." I said to myself. I wiped the blood out of the left corner of my mouth and turned to walk away. When I turned I saw Komishi standing there. "Moro, you are regaining your Saiyan instinct. It will surely help you on your quest." She told me. "I'm not on a quest, Komishi. I'm saving the world for you." I growled.  
  
"Moro, I can read your mind and." I cut her off. "What the hell is up with you and the Supreme Kai?" Her eyes widened and I thought I saw a hint of anger in her eyes. "That's the one thing I don't miss about him. Reading my mind!" I shouted.  
  
"We trained ourselves to read others minds." She answered. "I'm sure you would find it very useful, and use it yourself if you knew how." She told me. "Right, but I don't know how and so I find it annoying. Especially when you're thinking something that doesn't need to be said." I replied. I started to walk away.  
  
"Oh! I forgot, to tell you something when we met the first time." She told me. I stopped and turned around. "Suprising" I mumbled. She frowned at me. "Like I said, I forgot to tell you something, so I'll tell you before I forget again. Many people change when they find out what I really am." "Doubt I will." I interrupted. She glared at me for a second then continued, once again. "I am the Illustrious Kai. One of the seven Kais that created and rules all of the seven parts of the universe."  
  
I stared at her for a minute. "Oh, great. Another Kai." I said. She glared daggers at me. "The Supreme Kai never told me about Seven Kais or anything like that." I said. "That's odd. He was one of them." She told me. "One of the Seven Kais?" I asked, surprised. She nodded. "Never knew why he never told you." She said.  
  
"Why didn't you just read his mind?" I asked sarcastically. She seemed to take it seriously. "Because he could have sensed it. Ones that can read others minds can tell when their own mind is being read." I shrugged. "So anyway, why are you here? I'm guessing this is the Supreme Kais part of the universe or something like that."  
  
"Not exactly. You see everything we Kais do is in seven. There's seven dragons scattered around the seven parts of the universe. Seven dragonballs. My dragon accidentally got put in the same section of the universe with the Supreme Kais dragon. As you might have guessed the Supreme Kais dragons the dragon of Earth. Mine is the dragon of Namek. So I partially take care of this piece of the universe. I came here when I found out what was happening." She told me. I just stood there staring. "Moro, I'll leave you alone now. You'll need to rest before your next battle." She floated up into the air then, with a flash of silver light, she disappeared.  
  
I flew toward my cave, trying to think why the Supreme Kai hadn't told me all the things the Illustrious Kai had told me. "I can't believe he never told me all this. I'm the next fucking Supreme Kai!" I angrily said to myself.  
  
I reached my cave in minutes, because Vegeta and I's battle hadn't gone far. Now it had a huge hole in the back of the cave. I entered through the hole and found a dark place to sleep.  
  
I collapsed and had a nice, restful, dreamless sleep that night. The back of my mind kept on trying to make me dream about my next battle, but the rest of my mind pushed it back.  
  
The next morning I awoke, rested and full of energy. I hoped all my battles would have the same outcome as the last one, with me the winner. I knew that thought was pretty far fetched, but I still hoped.  
  
I walked toward the lake, about a mile away, and hoped to get a nice bath. I needed one after my battle with Vegeta. I found the lake the same way as I had seen it the first time, crystal clear.  
  
I undressed and jumped into the lake. It was ice cold. I decided to throw my clothes into the lake to try and clean them. I tried to rub most of the dirt and stuff off of my clothes, and most of it came off. I need new clothes. These have too many holes in them. I thought.  
  
I threw them up on land so they could dry, while I washed myself off. I spent about ten minutes washing myself off, and finally got out of the lake. My clothes were semi-dry, but I didn't care, so I put them on anyway.  
  
I decided to look around for any of the other Saiyans, to try and finish them off. I flew around for a few hours, and didn't find anything. "Damn, when you don't want them around they pop up all over the place." I said to myself. There were some dark clouds popping up, so I thought I'd better go back to my cave. It looked like a pretty bad storm was popping up, and I didn't want to be caught out in a bad storm.  
  
I landed at the back of my cave, which now had a huge hole in it, and walked into the dark, damp cave. I sat down by the back entrance, and watched the rain come. It looked like a waterfall slowly making its way toward me. There was some terrible lightning, and loud thunder. The rain falling was so loud that it almost drowned out all the other sounds.  
  
I sat there for a while and watched, and listened to the storm. I sat there dazed, unaware about anything happening around me. Just staring out into the rain, focused on nothing. I didn't really hear anything either. Just some flashes of purple light, and the occasional mist from the downpour.  
  
My eyes started to get heavy, and I let them close. Moro wake up! Komishis voice screamed. All of a sudden I jolted awake. I got up as fast as I could. I looked around to see why Komishi had woken me up, and behind me I saw Goten, with a readied ki blast in his hand. Immediately I powered up and fired several ki blasts at him.  
  
He jumped up and evaded the blasts like they were nothing. Now he was starting to power up. I did the same as I did with Vegeta, and powered up as fast, and as high as I could go. We flew out into a field, by the back of my cave. He did the same, and his power level went higher than mine. Now what am I supposed to do? His power levels ten times higher than mine. I asked myself. I knew Komishi could hear me and I was hoping for an answer from her. We flew out into a field, by the back of my cave. The rain kept on pelting us, making it hard to see.  
  
Suddenly, Goten appeared in front of me and kicked me in my stomach, as hard as he could. I doubled over in pain, and fell to the ground. I heard Goten walk over to me and stop. Then I heard someone else's footsteps. I got up and saw Trunks coming toward me and Goten. Shit, just who I needed to see. Now I'm really dead. I said to myself. Now the rain had stopped.  
  
"Goten, let me kill her." Trunks growled. Goten got a look of rage on his face and turned toward Trunks. "No way. Go find your own things to kill." Goten replied. Now Trunks had an evil look on his face. "I battled her first and I was about to kill her, but then Syrab showed up." Trunks said. Goten glanced back at me then looked at Trunks.  
  
Moro, don't worry. You might be able to escape them. Komishis voice told me. Hearing her voice was like a breath of fresh air. Now Goten and Trunks had their power levels up. "I don't care if Syrab interfered with your battle. He's dead now." Goten yelled. Trunks' eyes narrowed. "I wish he was still alive. I'd get him to make sure I got to kill Moro." Now, I could see, they both were getting ready to attack each other.  
  
I decided to take a chance and get away from them. They both seemed to be focused on each others moves and words. I looked around and saw some big trees and bushes to go hide in, and made sure they were still focused on each other. Then I bolted toward the trees. I was so close to the forest that I could almost feel the leaves brushing up against my arms. But then something grabbed around my neck and threw me back at full speed. I closed my eyes, and flew back. I skidded back to where Goten and Trunks had been having their argument.  
  
"Moro, what do you think you were trying to do?" I heard Goten ask. I opened my eyes and saw Trunks landing by Goten. "Yeah Moro. Think you could get away from us?" Trunks asked. Oh fuck! Now they are helping each other to kill me. Komishi can't you help me? I asked. I got up and stared at them. I didn't power up for fear that they would attack me. We Kais aren't allowed to mess with any planets fate. Komishi replied. But the Supreme Kai messed with this planets fate! Can't you help me at all? I screamed in my head. She didn't reply.  
  
Goten kicked my left side and I fell over again. "What's wrong? Answer my question!" He demanded. I watched Trunks smirk as Goten came at me again. "Well bitch? Answer my question! You're trying my patience." He growled. Answer him Moro. Komishi told me. "I was trying to get away." I said quietly. Goten picked me up by the collar of my shirt. "Why would you do a thing like that?" He spat. I growled at him and kicked him. He dropped me and I started to fly toward the trees again, but Trunks intercepted me and threw me down to the ground.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Scared to die?" He asked. I glared at him. "I'm not scared to die." I growled. "Then you won't mind staying with us." He replied. Goten was up and walking toward Trunks and me. Trunks picked me up by my neck and I decided to say something before my air was cut off. "I'd rather be killed by a human then you two. You're a disgrace to the Saiyan breed." I spat. Trunks' eyes widened and he threw me down to the ground. I caught myself and stood up again. Goten grabbed both of my arms and held them behind my back. "No one says I'm a disgrace to the Saiyan race! My father is one of the most powerful Saiyans alive!" Goten yelled. "No he's not!" I yelled back at him. He pulled my arms back farther.  
  
"I can't believe you'd say that about me! I'm the Saiyan prince. My fathers the king of the Saiyans." Trunks said. "He's weaker than a human child." I told Trunks. He growled and looked at Goten. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Goten nod, and then he let got one of my arms. As soon as he let go of one of my arms I tried to punch Goten, but he evaded my punches. Then he twisted my arm quickly. I felt a sharp pain in the arm he had. Then I couldn't feel my arm at all. I fell down, and looked over at Goten. He had my left arm. There was a river of blood coming from my left arm socket. Goten threw my arm down and blasted it to dust.  
  
"What's wrong Moro? You look like you just saw a ghost." Goten asked me. Trunks laughed. I was in a daze. There was so much pain, but I couldn't feel any of it. Trunks waved his hand in front of my face, but ignored it. "She's gone. Think we should kill her now?" Trunks asked. "Not yet. She can still hear us and feel the pain. We do want her to suffer you know." Goten replied. Trunks laughed again. Moro, I'll help you out this time, but next time this planets gone. Komishi told me. Goten picked me up by my shirt collar again, and put his arm around my neck. "Don't worry Moro. This won't hurt as bad as the first one." Goten told me. Trunks was about to grab my other arm, but then a silver blast hit him.  
  
He fell to the ground and didn't move. Goten dropped me and got into a fighting stance. I saw Komishi throwing a ki blast at Goten. It hit him and he fell to the ground too. Then she came over to me. "I'm only stunning them for right now. You better get out of here before they wake up again." She said. I slowly got back up and looked at her, with tears in my eyes. "But I won't be able to fight anyone like I am now. You might as well not even helped if you weren't going to at least kill them." I yelled.  
  
"You will be able to kill them." She replied. Now I had tears running down my cheeks. "How? Let me guess. I go over there and kill them when they are stunned. Then I only have two more Saiyans to defeat. And how am I supposed to kill them? I'm not! They'll kill me!" I screamed. She put her hand in the air and a silver aurora surrounded her hand. Then a silver aurora surrounded me. Then as soon as the aurora appeared around me, it disappeared. "There. You're healed." She said. Then she disappeared.  
  
I felt something where my left arm had been. I looked over and saw my arm had come back. I moved it and moved all the fingers and twisted it around. It was very stiff, but it was back. "Thank you Komishi!" I yelled. Some wind blew past me and I could have swore I heard 'You're welcome.' In the wind. I looked around and saw Trunks and Goten still on the ground. I went over to Trunks and blasted a hole in his chest, where his heart was. If that didn't kill him I don't know what would. Then I walked over to Goten, and blasted a hole in his chest.  
  
"Thank Kami this battle is over. Now I only have two more Saiyans to go." I said to myself. My clothes were soaked with blood from when Goten had ripped my arm off. I decided to go to a human city and find a clothes shop. I flew toward where Capsule City was, and looked around for somewhere to get clothes. Finally I found a mall. I knew about them because I had been to one on planet Vegeta. Although they sold mostly Saiyan things, I knew the human mall would sell clothes.  
  
I floated down to an entrance. The door was already opened, so I walked in. There were no people around. I walked around and finally found a clothes shop. I picked out some baggy blue jeans I thought would fit me. And I picked out a loose half sleeved, T-shirt. I went back to the back of the store to change. I threw my old clothes on the floor and put on my new ones. They were a perfect fit. I blew a hole in the roof and flew off.  
  
You need to look for the other Saiyans, Moro. Komishi said. I'll do that later. I need some sleep. I replied. Moro you have to find the other Saiyans. I hate to say it but the longer you put it off the more chance of you getting the virus or being killed is. She told me. "I want some sleep! That last battle really wore me down. I'll never be able to defeat Vegeta, or Goku as tiered as I am now!" I yelled. I landed where the ruins of the Capsule Corp. building were. I dug around and found a staircase leading down.  
  
I went in and found an almost perfect basement. It had a small kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a living room in it. I breathed a sigh of relief, in hopes of finally getting a good nights sleep. (Even though it wasn't night yet.) "Moro I'm warning you right now. You want to be in worse shape then you were today when those Saiyans had you, then go ahead and take all the time you want off." Komishi said. She was sitting on one of the leather chairs in the living room.  
  
"Komishi, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I've been staying here ever since I came to earth. I can't go back to my planet right now because everything would happen in fast forward, and I couldn't help you wish back all the people who have died." She said. "Oh, then I guess I'll have to find another place to sleep. You wouldn't let me sleep at all." I said. I turned around to walk out, but something stopped me.  
  
"I will let you sleep. I just hope you don't sleep long. You have to kill the other Saiyans before it's too late." Komishi said. "Too late?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Yes. They might destroy this planet if they run out of humans to kill." She told me. "Oh. That's bad." I said to myself. Komishi heard me, but she didn't reply. I went over to the bedroom and let myself fall onto the bed. I covered up with a blanket and fell asleep.  
  
I had a dream where I was fighting Goku and Gohan. They had teamed up like Trunks and Goten had done and were trying to kill me. I was overpowered by them, but I refused to give up. Gohan pulled a sword out from a sheath on his back and was running toward me. He drove the sword into my head, and then I woke up. A cold sweat was covering my face, and I was breathing hard, like I had really been in the battle. I decided it was time to go and try to find the other Saiyans like Komishi had been trying to get me to do.  
  
I walked into the living room and saw Komishi sitting in the same leather chair. "Up already Moro?" She asked. "Yeah." I said shakily. "Bad dream, huh?" Komishi asked. I nodded my head. "Good luck on finding the Saiyans. I hope you beat them easily." She told me. "Yeah me too." I said. Then I walked up the stares. I flew toward the east to see if I could sense the remaining two Saiyans. I flew around most of the day just trying to sense the Saiyans, but I didn't find a trace of where they might be or their power levels.  
  
I decided to return to the Capsule Corps. basement and rest more since I wasn't finding any sign of the remaining two Saiyans. It was just starting to get dark, as I returned to the Capsule Corp. I walked down the steps and expected to see Komishi sitting in the same leather chair. She wasn't. I got a bad feeling and thought I should look around.  
  
I looked all around the living room, but didn't see anything. I looked in the kitchen and the bathroom. Still no sign of Komishi. Maybe she left for a while or something. I thought to myself. I was almost to the bedrooms door when I heard something in there. Maybe she's asleep. I thought, but then I heard something else.  
  
She wouldn't be making that much noise in her sleep would she? I asked myself. Just then I heard a really loud noise. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I forced the door open, and saw Goku with Komishi. My eyes widened as I saw Komishi crying, and Goku moving from on top of her. "You bastard! You're dead!" I yelled. Goku turned around and growled at me. I didn't want to attack him with Komishi being in the line of fire, but I knew I had to fight him.  
  
"You're the one who killed Syrab aren't you?" Goku asked in an evil voice. He was getting out of the bed and putting on his clothes. Komishi stayed still. There were still tears running down her face. "I am. And I will be the one to kill you." I growled. He laughed. "I'm twice as strong as you Moro. Although I'm very happy you killed Syrab. He controlled us too much." Goku said. "I didn't kill him for you to be happy. I killed him so I wouldn't get the evil virus all of the other Saiyans had." I told him.  
  
"Oh well it doesn't matter." Goku walked toward me and I tried to back out of the doorway, but something was blocking my path. I turned around and saw Gohan behind me. "I'm sure you remember my son, Gohan. He was waiting for his turn with Komishi." Goku said. Every minute that passed made me more furious. I wanted to rip Goku and Gohans heads off of their head and laugh as they died.  
  
We walked up the steps, and out into the night. "Follow us. We know a good place to battle." Goku said. They took off and started to fly off, and I followed at a distance. We reached the clearing where I had fought Trunks and Goten, and landed. Blood still stained the grass and Trunks' and Gotens' bodies were starting to rot. Gohan landed by me. "Did you kill my brother?" He asked. I nodded my head. He smirked.  
  
"You'll pay for that. My father was torn up when he saw Goten dead. He cares shit for Vegetas brat, but for Goten, he cares. You'd better hope for luck because when we're done with you you'll wish you'd have never come to this planet at all." He told me. I smirked at him. I knew not to show fear, but it was hard not to. Both of them were ten times stronger than Goten and Trunks combined. "Are you two done talking? I'd like to fight now." Goku asked impatiently. Gohan walked over to his dad and stood beside him. "Ready to die Moro?" Goku yelled across the field. I didn't answer, I just powered up.  
  
Goku and Gohan powered up, and stood there. What do they think they are doing? Are they waiting for me to attack them first or what? I asked myself. I watched them closely, but they still stood there. It was making me nervous how they just stood there. Then both of them disappeared. I ducked down as Goku appeared in front of me and kicked toward where my head had been, and I rolled forward when Gohan appeared. He shot a ki blast where I had been.  
  
I rolled forward a little more, than got up. Goku and Goten were coming at me from two sides. I flew forward as fast as I could, but Gohan appeared in front of me and threw a small ki blast at me. Enough to knock me off course and into the way of Goku. He slammed his foot down onto my back, and I heard something snap. Oh shit! Not yet please don't let me die yet. I pleaded inside of my head. I got back up, and felt my back, where he had kicked me, with my hands. Thank Kami, only some broken ribs. I said to myself.  
  
Goku was flying at me at top speed, I jumped in time to evade, but something was holding me back. I looked back and saw what was holding me back. "Gohan let me go!" I screamed. Goku was accelerating toward us. "If my father has to take me down with you then so be it." Gohan growled in my ear. I only had a few moments left before Goku hit me and Gohan. Then an idea popped into my head. I kicked Gohan as hard as I could, in his balls, and he let me go. I ran out of the way, and Gohan ducked just in time.  
  
"Shit, he missed Gohan." I mumbled. Goku landed and turned toward Gohan to see if he was ok. I forgot about Komishi. Fuck I'm such an idiot. Komishi are you ok? I asked her. Gohan was up and they were both coming at me. I'm fine Moro. Don't worry about me, worry about your battle. She told me. Now both of them were trying to hit me with ki blasts. I was flying and trying to evade them, and there were almost too many. Komishi you have to help me with this battle. Goku and Gohan are going to kill me. And I'm sure you want to get back at them for doing what they did to you. Don't you? I asked Komishi. She remained silent.  
  
Goku and Gohan stopped throwing ki blasts at me and stood and talked for a minute. I could only guess what they were saying. Then they both flew toward me again. Goku tried to grab my arms, but he missed. Then Gohan tried. He barley missed grabbing my arms. Gohan kicked my legs from under me and I fell to the ground. Gohan snatched my arms and picked me back up. He held my arms behind my back so I couldn't get away. I struggled, but he held on as tight as he could.  
  
Goku walked over to me, and stopped right in front of me. "Let me go. This isn't a battle anymore. I can't fight like this. You want a battle don't you? Then let me go." I said. Goku smirked. "I didn't want a battle Moro. I wanted to kill you. What you might not have known was you killed my son, Goten. I want you to pay for that." Goku taunted. "Yeah well I want a battle. So let me go so at least I can fight." I said. Goku shook his head. "Moro, the Illustrious Kai told me that you killed him while he was defenseless. That's what I'm going to do to you." Goku chuckled. Please Komishi, please, help me. I can't get away and I'm going to die soon. I begged her. She didn't answer.  
  
"Don't worry Moro, we'll give you a fair death. Goten felt no pain, so you won't. It'll be quick and easy." Gohan taunted. I was starting to get nervous. I kept on looking at Goku then at Gohan. My breathing was becoming laborious, and my head was starting to be covered in a cold sweat. "Gohan I think she's scared." Goku laughed. "Yeah. I'd be scared to die if I was Moro." Gohan mocked. Both Gohan and Goku laughed at that. I tried to get free once more. "You wouldn't be acting like that if you were fighting me." I yelled. "You know, Moro, we wouldn't. We'd be pounding you into the ground." Goku replied. "Well then lets see. Let me go so you can pound me into the ground." I half pleaded, half dared.  
  
"No matter how hard you try, you won't get away from us. Even if Gohan did let go of you." Goku told me. Komishi, I'm begging you, come help me. I really, really don't want to die. I don't want to fail this planet, I want to wish the Supreme Kai back. Please Komishi. I begged. I wouldn't be able to help. If I'd show up they'd just kill you then come after me again. She replied. Maybe they wouldn't. It's worth a try Komishi. I pleaded. Please just try anything. Try that stun attack try to paralyze them. Do anything! I begged. I'll try, but if anything happens it happens, and no one will change it. Not even me. She answered.  
  
As soon as she finished talking to me she appeared. I felt Gohan loosen his grip, and Goku turned to face Komishi. "Thought you'd had enough of us, Komishi." Goku told her. Gohan tightened his grip on my arms again. "Let her go." She demanded. Goku and Gohan laughed. "Let her go? I don't think so. We were just about to kill her, but of course you'd like to see your last hope die wouldn't you?" Gohan asked. She looked at Gohan dead in the eye. "She won't die. Not now." Komishi told him. I could tell that had wiped the smirk off of Gohans face.  
  
Goku fired several ki blasts at Komishi, but a silver bubble surrounded her, and the ki blasts bounced back. Goku glared at Gohan, and Gohan let go of me and ran to his fathers side. My arms were a bit stiff, but with Komishi helping me, I felt like I could beat Goku and Gohan. I fired a couple ki blasts at them, and Gohan turned around and sent them back. He flew up and started to battle me, while Komishi battled Goku. The fight lasted quite a while, and Komishi and I were starting to win.  
  
I decked Gohan, and sent him flying down to the ground. He laid there and I watched Komishis battle. Komishi had hit Goku with a stunning spell, and was getting ready to kill him. Gohan got up, saw what Komishi was doing, and threw a blast at Komishi. She had no choice, but to jump out of the way. Goku got back up, and went after her again. I went after Gohan, and he barley dodged my barrage of ki blasts. I was tiered of my battle with Gohan so I flew at him as fast as I could. I flew up to him and kicked him down to the earth. He flew toward earth and hit, making a small crater. I readied a ki blast and aimed it at his head.  
  
Goku had been watching our battle from the corner of his eye and saw I was about to finish Gohan off. He tricked Komishi into thinking he was going to attack her again, but instead took a steep dive and headed strait for me. He soared toward me, and just as I sent the ki blast toward Gohans head, he collided with me and we both went flying. I skidded to a stop just feet away from Goku. He got up immediately to counter Komishis next attack. I stayed down for a little while to rest. Soon I felt like I could finish off Goku.  
  
I got up, and saw Komishi wrestling with Goku. He had a hold on her throat and she had a hold on his. I went over to them and kicked Goku, as hard as I could, in his back. I felt a few things crack, and he fell down. "Thanks Moro." Komishi said. I just nodded my head. We both aimed a ki blast at Goku. We fired at him, and dust went everywhere. When the thick cloud of dust cleared, there was a pile of ashes where Goku had been lying. I powered down, and sat on the ground. Komishi sat down with me. "Now we'll be able to wish them back, Moro." She told my calmly, almost as if she hadn't even been in the battle.  
  
I sighed and looked at her. "When did Goku and Gohan show up at the Capsule Corp. basement?" I asked. She looked a little surprised I'd ask. "About ten minutes after you left. I tried my stunning spells, but I was overpowered by them." She told me. "Well let's forget about that, and wish everyone back." I nodded my head in agreement.  
  
She waved her hand in the air and the dragonballs came flying toward us. They all landed in front of us and glowed. Then the dragon formed in front of us. Komishi floated up to Shenrons face and said a few things to him. I couldn't hear because she was so high, but I heard the dragon reply. "I will let you wish anything then." He said. Komishi floated back down and looked at me. "Make your wishes, Moro." She said in her caring voice.  
  
I looked up at the dragon and yelled, "I want to wish all of the Saiyans back." The Shenrons eyes glowed red and Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra appeared in front of me. I watched all of them, to make sure they were healed from the virus. Goku came over to me, and I watched his every move. "Don't worry Moro, I'm healed." He said in his normal, non-evil, voice. I still watched him carefully. He turned toward Komishi. "I'm so sorry for what I did Komishi. Please forgive me." He asked. Komishi smiled and nodded her head.  
  
I looked at the rest of the Saiyans and then back up at the dragon. "I want to wish back everyone the Saiyans killed, except Syrab." I yelled. The dragons eyes glowed red again, and only a few people appeared in front of us. "The ones who lost their bodies are the ones you see here." Shenron said. I nodded my head and decided on one more wish. "I want to wish back all the homes that were destroyed by the Saiyans." I yelled up at the dragon. Once more his eyes glowed red. "That's my final wish." I said to him. Shenron nodded his head and disappeared.  
  
I looked at everyone I wished back and saw Piccolo, Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, Chow-zu, Bulma, and the Supreme Kai. I walked over to the Supreme Kai and as soon as I reached him I got down on my knees. "Supreme Kai, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." I pleaded. He smiled. "Moro, get up. I forgive you. You couldn't help doing what you did." He said. I got up, and hugged him. "I'm so stupid for not listening to you." I said. We finished hugging each other and went over to the crowd of Saiyans. Each of them took their turns in apologizing to me, Komishi, and everyone else that they killed.  
  
After that we all headed to the Capsule Corp. to rest. The Supreme Kai, Komishi, and I had to head back to our planets the next day. The Supreme Kai and I stayed up late to talk. "Moro I'm very proud of you for fighting and defeating the virus that took over all the Saiyans. You'll make a great Supreme Kai." The Supreme Kai told me. "I really don't think I deserve it, after what I did." I said. "Moro you deserve it more than anyone else does." He replied. "Thanks." I told him. "No need to thank me Moro. I'm just doing my job." He said. I shrugged and laid down in my bed. That night I slept better than I ever had before.  
  
In the morning it was a scene like the first time the Supreme Kai and I had been ready to leave, except Komishi was with us, and the rest of the Saiyans and earth's special forces were there. We said our good-byes and teleported to the Supreme Kais planet. Komishi talked with the Supreme Kai for a little bit, then left for her own planet.  
  
"What'd you guys talk about?" I asked him. "You." He replied. "Why?" I asked. "No reason." He answered. I shrugged and turned to look into the window where we watched events on the planets the Supreme Kai ruled. "You really want to know what we were talking about don't you?" He asked. I nodded my head. "We think it's time you became the next Supreme Kai." He said.  
  
  
  
A/n That's my story! Hope ya liked it. I might, just maybe, make a sequel or something, but I really don't know. As always please R&R. Not too many flames lol. Well anyway, off to work on my next story. ~*Moro*~ 


End file.
